1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pneumatic home fitness center embodying a pivotal lever arm with unique air cylinders associated therewith to provide a gradual and progressive resistance to movement of the lever arm combined with unique control arrangements to enable both an anaerobic and aerobic exercise technique to be practiced combined with accessory items enabling all muscle groups to be exercised. The device includes a supporting base having an upstanding front pillar or frame structure with a vertically adjustable sleeve thereon and the sleeve including a mount for the pivotal lever arm and unique air cylinders that have flexible rubber air chambers therein with controls to vary the resistance to movement of the lever arm combined with an adjustable and removable bench supported from the base and pillar and various attachments enabling multiple uses and functions of the device.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various types of exercise equipment have been provided utilizing movable members contacted by various portions of the human anatomy combined with various structures for resisting movement of the movable members and patents exist covering this basic concept but the prior art known to applicant does not include structural features pertinent to the present invention. A separate information disclosure statement will be filed.